The Trashing of Zhuper Girl
"The Trashing of Zhuper Girl" is the second segment of the 17th episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhus become cleanliness heroes of Anytown. Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Brianna D'Aguanno as Madge * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Nicole Stamp as Whendy Sails Plot Frankie is trying to help the ZhuZhus as Zhuper Girl Stanley, asks if she is still going to rake the leaves and she says it is not a job for Zhuper Girl and allows her to not rake them. Afterwards she continues her mission to save the stuffed animals until Madge appears she then asks if she wants to play with her and the ZhuZhus. She says no and that no one would consider Frankie a super hero. She then decides to go to the park. Madge, then tries to have tea with Princess Tickyboo, though she tries to leave Madge, then tells her to come back and she does. It then shows them at the park continuing their mission. While doing that a guy drops a cup and Frankie, tries to get him to pick it up, he ignores her and walks away. She then runs in front of him and tells him to pick it up he does and he walks away. She says they should clean up the town instead and the ZhuZhus agree they should. It then shows them picking up liter around the park, afterwards the people at the park cheer at them for cleaning it up. It then shows Stanley, watching the news he drops a potato chip on the sofa and Frankie, tells him to pick it up, and he says Chunk will eat it and he does. It then shows her on the new Stanley, says she should let people know she is Zhuper Girl, though she says she isn't. It then shows Madge, watching the new story about Zhuper Girl. She then decides to make a mess at the park. It then shows Frankie, watching a news story about the park being a mess, then it shows Madge, dressed up as Zhuper Girl making a mess at the park, and she decide to go there and find out who it is. She then arrives at the park and begins to clean, then Madge appears and starts kicking trash at Frankie and the ZhuZhus, Frankie then is able to knock the trash out of the way,Madge, is angered by this and tries to mess up Frankie's outfit though while running towards her she trips over Chunk, and lands in a trash can. Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, then celebrate and are told they need to clean up the rest of the park. It then goes to Frankie's house, where she says another villain has been defeated, it then shows Madge, and Princess Tickyboo, walking past her house. Broadcast * Poland: June 20, 2017 on the Disney Channel * United States: June 24, 2017 on the Disney Channel |accessdate=2017-5-12}} Trivia *the orange haired girl with twin braids from The Screaming Monkey's commercial in Friendship Friend-zy appears in the park watching the mess that Madge left. References Category:Season 1 episodes